


In Our Joy

by momirene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Breeding, Cumplay, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Smut, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momirene/pseuds/momirene
Summary: After working tirelessly, Joy is granted the greatest gift by her Red Velvet family. Irene, Seulgi, Wendy and Yeri futanari.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 31





	In Our Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to asianfanfics.
> 
> This is graphic, explicit smut. You must be an adult to read!
> 
> Kinks include: gangbang, breeding kink, triple penetration, mommy kink, loss of virginity, futa on futa, bukkake, cumplay
> 
> Enjoy ~

A round of applause echoed through the studio. The wrap of a hard day’s work had come to an end. Joy was clad in black lace, her lips a crimson red. It felt like the hundredth commercial this week, the sponsorships coming in hot and fast. “I’m so proud of you, darling,” Irene murmured, a soft hand on Joy’s shoulder. The leader was dressed in a black suit, her attire dominant and professional. A bright spotlight still shone on the girl’s face, the glare tugging on her eyelashes. Her hair and makeup was elevated to a high definition. The cake of foundation was opaque against her skin, the stroke of eyeliner bold across the lid.

Cameramen and crew started to pack up, the men in black folding equipment in monotonous routine. Yeri, Seulgi, and Wendy were there too, their presence peculiar. Irene often joined Joy on her shoots, her gaze watching with a motherly care. The others? Well, they tended to go about their own day.

This was a new type of brand for Joy. She’d acted seductive on camera before, her dark gaze brooding into the lens. But lingerie was a whole other level. In her head, an itching pest told her she’d receive backlash for this. Slut-shamed on social media and forever type cast as the whore. Perhaps they wouldn’t be wrong. “Alright men,” Irene announced, back straightened and hands clasped, “thank you for today. Please take your leave.”

It was a wonder that Irene could wield such power over the staff. Their faces were meek as they scurried away, tail between their legs and ears drooped. “What’s going on?” Joy asked, the harsh spotlight dimming to a soft hue. Everyone was gone, the silence stark and cold. The other girls remained. But they kept quiet. There was a cheeky glint in Yeri’s gaze, her lips curled in a smirk. Seulgi and Wendy seemed shy, though. Their eyes distant. Something strange was brewing.

“We’re here to congratulate you,” Irene uttered, cupping the girl’s face. Her fingers were featherlight against her skin, the tender touch sending a tremble down her spine. “You’ve been working so hard, going above and beyond. You deserve a reward.” The leader drifted her hand across Joy’s face, red matte smudging underneath her thumb. The scent of Irene’s perfume wafted past her nose. Spicy and sweet like cinnamon. Joy bit her lip, the tart lipstick pricking her tongue. Adrenaline flooded her veins, the excitement labouring her breath.

“A-Are you implying what I think you are?” The girl murmured, her limbs starting to dissolve. The spell she was under was bound by blood, her body tethered to her leader’s every word. She shivered, her exposed cleavage breaking into goosebumps. The lace she wore was silky and light, and yet it weighed on her like a ton.

“Yes, my dear.” The woman closed the distance, her moist lips capturing Joy’s in a passionate lock. Vision faded to black as her eyes fluttered shut, the presence of the others a fleeting memory. For a moment, she and Irene were the only two people in the room. Heat trapped between their lips, the slick of their swirling tongues wet and lush. Joy thread her hands through the woman’s hair, the strands silken through her fingertips. Kissing Irene always felt magical, her attention always setting Joy alight. If she could — she would kiss her forever. Their mouths latched with fervour, lips gliding as tongues poked for saliva. A moan ripped from Joy’s chest, a familiar slick of wetness pooling between her thighs.

“Uhm. Are we just here to watch?” Yeri’s brazen voice cut through the daze. Joy’s eyes shot open, her breath unsteady and knees weak. She girl stood by a desk, her full tits poking beneath a tight white shirt. Hard nipples printed the fabric, the cotton stretching around the bud. God. Yeri had amazing breasts.

“Be patient, baby,” Irene cooed, her voice directed at Yeri. But her eyes remained trailed on Joy. With a soft moan, she wrapped her thin arms around the girl’s waist, the touch tender and loving. Joy melted, her heart liquefying through her chest. As much as she loved fucking Irene, she loved hugging her just as much.

“It’s-It’s okay if you don’t want us here,” Seulgi stammered, her eyes flicking around the room. The hesitance pulled the room tight, the tension simmering to a boil.

Irene pressed her lips to Joy’s cheek. The gloss branded her face. “Don’t listen to them,” she whispered, breath drifting across her skin. “You’ll have your turn with everyone.” The girl bit her lip, the plump flesh pulled between her teeth. Anticipation pulsed through her body in a flurry, the static setting her skin on edge. Joy loved her mommy’s cock, having worshiped every inch of the glorious meat as it plowed her mouth and ripped her cunt. It was the only cock she needed, and yet— she couldn’t deny it. She’d craved the other girl’s cocks just as much. _Finally_ , she’d get to have a taste.

“Mommy,” Joy purred, her gaze black with lust. “Thank you for this gift.” The gratitude dripped sweetly from her lips, syrup sticking to the floor.

“Anything for our Joy.” The woman hooked her finger under the girl’s lacy strap, sliding it down her arm. A quiver shot up her spine, her skin breaking out in a cool sweat. “You look beautiful,” Irene purred, her hand lightly tugging on the hem. Lingerie slipped from Joy’s frame. The fabric pooled at her feet. Only a red set of lacy underwear clad her body, her stomach exposed and shivering. Her nipples stiffened to an aching peak, the nerve brushing against the bra cup. Arousal stuck to her panties. “Come here, girls.” The leader motioned her hand, commanding the group’s every step with the gentle flick of a wrist. She palmed the girl’s clothed mound, her nails scrapping over the engorged folds. The soft touch pumped blood through Joy’s body, liquid seeping out of her hole. “Come and look.”

Yeri strode across the studio, her feet practically skipping with enthusiasm. Wendy wasn’t far behind, a look of adoration tinting her bright gaze. Their eyes made contact, Joy’s vulnerability stripping to a raw wound. “W-Wendy,” she whispered, fighting the urge to cover herself. Joy blushed, cheeks warm and pink. With Irene, she was wild and free, the depths of depravity brought to light as her womanhood stretched into oblivion. But the thought of fucking Wendy almost brought her to tears, a nervous quiver pricking her heart. It felt forbidden, the line impossible to cross. They were best friends. Fuck. She wanted it though. _So badly_.

The leader snaked her finger beneath the bra, hands fidgeting with the lock. With a snap, the band came undone, her round breasts falling out of the fabric. “God,” Irene husked, latching her plump lips to the swollen nipple. The suction elicited a moist slick, wet sounds elevated in the quiet room. Pleasure spread through the girl’s frame, the suckled nerve shooting a tingle straight to her clit. Desperate for warmth, she arched her back, her chest pressing into the leader’s face. The nub pulled into wet heat, Irene’s mouth tightening around the dark areola. The woman prodded Joy’s nipple with care, spit soaking the sensitive skin, tongue dancing around the bud. For a moment, it felt like their roles had reversed — Joy was the mother offering her tit.

Seulgi was the last to appear in the dimmed spotlight, dainty fingers tying her hair back into a slick ponytail. Her neck was pale and long, where prominent collarbones sat beneath. A lithe body, and a pretty face, but Joy knew how monstrously big Seulgi was between the legs. She’d walked in on her in the shower once, steam billowing across the glass as her soft hand wrapped around thick meat.

“Take off your panties, darling.” Irene’s instruction was calm, her gaze soft and tender. The girl slid down the lace, the fabric falling to the floor. A slight draft tickled her cunt, the folds swollen and sopping with wet arousal. She hung her arms by her sides, her intimate parts bare to every harsh angle. There was no sexy pose, no coy hand covering a nipple. “Isn’t she beautiful, girls?” Joy stood there utterly naked, her body exposed to four sets of hungry eyes. The other women were fully clothed, the contrast sending a tremor through the girl’s heart. She felt like a mannequin on display, a plastic body stripped of all its garments.

“Very beautiful,” Wendy hummed, her voice tipped with a dulcet softness. Cool air simmered to a heat. The compliment stripped a layer off Joy’s skin, her emotional guard withering to dust. “May I touch her?” The request took her by surprise, her full lips parting as strangled breaths wafted through. Wendy approached the girl, her stride steady. Floating on a cloud, gliding on water. Her movement seemed ethereal. Brunette locks cut along her shoulder, the hair slightly swaying with each step.

“Yes, you may,” Irene answered.

Joy fidgeted with her hands, the skin clammy and hot. A buzz swirled in her chest, the prickling tearing through the seams. She’d never seen the girl like this — so confident and self-assured. Wendy’s eyes blazed, lashes hooding her gaze. Christ, she looked so hot.

“Joy, I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time.” Electricity spiked along her skin, the confession short-circuiting her brain.

“S-So have I, you have no idea how much.” Wendy lightly drifted her hand down Joy’s abdomen, the touch leaving sharp goosebumps in its trail.

“God, I...” Joy dipped her head, capturing the shorter girl’s mouth in a searing kiss. Their lips popped open within seconds. Tongues twisted in sinuous rolls. Wendy gripped her hips, pinning her clothed groin to her thigh. The wet muscle in her mouth started to thrust, lathering her tongue in spit. Each flick of Wendy’s tongue sent a trail of fire down to her core, as if she was lapping her cunt, instead. Joy cupped the girl’s cheek, thumb grazing along the soft flesh. She smouldered. Kissing her best friend was a fantasy realised. A wish fulfilled. She could die happy.

And then she felt it. Wendy’s girth stiffening against her leg. Joy jerked, hands frantically unbuttoning the girl’s blouse. Through the movement, their lips never detached, noses bumping as their heads tilted to deepen the lock. Breath exhaled nosily through brief moments of respite, their lips trembling before connecting once again. “Mmm,” Wendy moaned, the vibration shooting down to Joy’s core. Her shirt ripped off with a frantic pull, the last button scattering to the floor. Joy was starving, she couldn’t wait any more. How many years had it been since they’d debuted? She’d been waiting ever since.

Wendy’s semi hardened to a solid erection, her trousers pulling around the length. With a curious touch, Joy reached down to palm the tent, feeling the cock twitch beneath the fabric. “Fuck, you’re hard.” Finally, she pulled away from the kiss, her lips wet and tingling. Breathless and dizzy, Joy yanked down the hem, the pants sliding down the underwear.

“Oh fuck,” the girl gasped, her mouth agape. Wendy’s veiny dick sprang out from the confines, the meat flicking up to smack her pale abdomen. The cock was wide, girth swollen and pink. A dribble of precum oozed out of the tip, the dew like a delicious treat. Joy’s mouth watered, her face frozen in an awe-struck gawk. “You’re so thick.” As if possessed, she sank to her knees, the floor hard against the bone. Facing the penis, she opened her mouth, tongue out and hands gliding along solid thighs. From up close, the rod looked intimidating, head red and monstrous.

“Hnnn,” Wendy moaned, lightly bucking her hips. Joy snaked her fingers around to the girl’s rump, the flesh squishy in her caress. Holy fucking shit. Her ass felt incredible. With a daring lick, she poked the slit of the cockhead. “Shit!” Wendy mewled, her eyes clenching shut. Joy slithered along the underside, the shaft veiny on her tongue. The musk of sex permeated through the studio, the scent slicking her pussy with viscous strands of arousal.

“You taste,” she pressed a soft kiss to the tip, “so amazing, Wendy.” The cock teetered in the air, as if content with the praise and attention. It deserved all the praise Joy could give it. Fuck. It deserved to be praised every hour of every day. Joy was nothing but a hole, built to serve and pleasure cock. Honestly? She wasn’t even worthy to be used by such delicious meat. Horny and deranged beyond control, Joy parted her lips, slowly taking the girth inside. Saltiness pricked her tongue, tastebuds melting with delight. She felt Wendy pulse, mouth stretching wide to take the hefty girth. But before she could bob her head, the strident bark of their leader severed the room.

“I said you could touch her, _not_ fuck her.” The girl’s cock immediately slipped out of her mouth, the tool slick with saliva. Wendy’s eyes snapped to Irene, her face flushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she murmured, the apology like a chant.

“Always remember, I get to take Joy first.” Irene’s expression was steely, her eyes drawn sharp. “Understood?” The girl’s all nodded in unison. Joy’s gaze flicked to their nether regions. Dick prints outlined their trousers, every single one them packing a massive bulge. While frolicking with Wendy, she’d somehow forgotten she was being watched. The little performance had clearly turned them all on.

“Now, this is what we’re going to do...” Irene uttered, shimmying out of her clothes. Her pale skin glimmered in the soft light, pink cock standing proudly between her legs. The lines of her lithe frame contrasted against the black studio, a shadow dipped above her collarbone. Wobbly, Joy raised to a stand, chest thumping and pussy clenching to air. Irene was a petite woman, with small breasts and slender arms, but _good lord_ , her prick looked like it belonged to a monster. An absolute behemoth of throbbing cockmeat that twitched like it had a mind of its own.

“I’m going to fuck her, and you’re all going to watch.” Irene paced to the naked girl, her hard dick swaying with each step. Joy’s eyes darkened. “Get into position.”

With a nod, the girl laid on the floor, her back pressing into the cold ground. A crisp chill struck her core. “L-Like this?” she asked, bending her knees and hooking her hands beneath. Feet dangled in the air, her stomach clenching from the bend. From this position, her cunt was wide open, glistening folds parting to expose a fluttering hole.

“Mhm, your pussy is so cute.” The smooth tone of Irene’s voice was almost innocent, as if she wasn’t uttering such dirty words. Joy bit her lip. A giggle bubbled within her chest. Heat trailed up the girl’s skin, Irene’s body pressing on top of her. The woman’s weight shifted across her chest. Firm nipples caressed, the nerves lightly rubbing.

“Fuck, mommy, I want it.” To the side, Joy noticed the girl’s palming their clothed bulges, rods desperate to spring out. Their gazes drank the scene with what looked like a manic thirst, eyes dark and lips parted. Jesus. Being watched was so fucking hot. “P-Please.” Her tongue slithered along her lip, the flesh pulsing with blood. Irene’s cock poked her clit. The length stroked through her folds, meat slicking with juices. “God!” Joy rocked her head to the side, stars breaking into her vision. Her nub was rigid, aching, bursting for release. The slight friction pulled the red tip out of the swollen hood. “Please fuck my pussy, I need you.”

Irene pressed down on her thighs, nails digging into flesh. Joy’s legs spread to the floor, her hamstrings pulled taut. With a strangled grunt, Irene speared her cockhead through the tight entrance, Joy’s hungry cunt gobbling up the girth. “Shit!” the girl yelled, walls clenching around the penetration.

“Girls, while you w-watch,” Irene breathed, cock slowly spreading open the pussy meat, “feel free to take off your clothes and keep each other hard.” _Holy fuck_. That sounded so erotic. Joy mewled, little flickers running ransom in her gut. The tip of the woman’s cock hit the spongy ridge inside her cunt. “God, Joy, you’re extra tight today.” The girl clenched, the thick rod pulsing inside. Deeply, Irene speared the rest of her length through the hole, cock bottoming out and balls slapping her taint.

“Oh! M-Mommy!” Joy snaked her hands around the elder’s neck, pulling her down to lock their lips. They kissed with a renewed heat, tongues gliding in time with the slow back and forth of their connected groins. The sound of their sexual coupling tremored along the ground. Her plump ass screeched against the floor with each thrust, clammy skin skidding across hardwood. It didn’t take long before Irene quickened her pace, hips crashing with rapid force. Her dick impaled Joy’s slutty cunt in steep strokes. “Mmph!” Their smooch unlocked. Spit slicked between them, the string tethered by a tiny thread. Heavy panting drifted across the girl‘s mouth. Breath tickled her shiny lips.

Irene’s massive cock filled her completely, stuffed to the brim and pushing against her cervix. Soft grunts slipped from the elder’s lips, dick sheathing in fluid as it tore the hole apart. Joy felt it grow in size. The twitching meat plowed the tight cavity into oblivion, pleasure tearing through the girl’s boiling skin. God, if she wasn’t an idol she’d be begging to be bred, to feel the unprotected cock shooting virile seed into her womb. Fuck it, Joy was so ripe, her body young and teeming for the glow of fertilisation. She needed it. She needed to bear Irene’s offspring. It was primal, a survival instinct. “Mommy, please!” Joy clung to the slamming hips, her fingers reaching to give the tight ass a gentle squeeze. “Cum inside me.”

“God! Uh!” Irene groaned, her hands trailing up to grip the girl’s jiggling breasts. Blood pounded through Joy’s head, her stomach taut. The pressure was unbearable, her clit tightening with an impending release. The woman’s cock rammed her like she was worthless. A marionette to be used. With blurry vision, she turned her gaze to the side. Fuck. The other girl’s were all stark naked, junk stiff and jutting out. Their cocks were all huge, veiny, and with dark pink balls that hung beneath. Sticks of flesh that glistened like juicy popsicles. Joy smiled. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

“Shit!” Irene’s nails dug into the girl’s breasts, the sensation a delightful sting. Joy felt the cock throb inside her walls, meat swelling to an even bigger size. “A-Are y-you watching, girls?” she moaned, voice erratic and husked. Sweat dripped from her forehead, the droplet sliding down her nose and falling onto Joy’s face. The bone of her groin smashed into the girl’s producing clit with each downward thrust.

“Ahhh! Mommy! Mommy!” Joy babbled like a needy child, her body heightened to the brink of insanity. Pleasure cut through her like a knife. Yeri slid down to her knees, full lips intaking Wendy’s huge cock. Her pink mouth slobbered the meat, strings of saliva drooling from the sides. It was the last thing Joy saw before her mind went numb and her vision pierced with white. “God! Oh fuck!” A gush of liquid released from her cunt, the ramming cock squelching from the flood. She wrapped her arms around Irene’s back, as if to cling to reality. But it was no use. Her orgasm ripped the spirit out of her body, conscious broken, eyes rolled back.

Irene’s thighs slapped to Joy, the squish of their skin melding into one mess of flesh. “Joy! Shit! Take my cum!” A guttural groan tore from her chest. Her body jerked, back tense and muscles clenched under the girl’s palm. Jets of hot cum plugged her abused hole. The spray of white pumped out in erratic bursts, each sticky string lifting Joy closer to heaven. _God_. She felt so full. The seed rooted deep inside her pussy, fluid hitting her womb and filling her to the brim. She imagined their union conceiving a spawn, growing a tiny Irene in her stomach. Joy was a whore designed to be bred. Procreation was destined.

“Mommy, yes! Breed me.” The girl wrapped her legs around Irene’s waist, clenching her cunt muscles to hold every last drop of precious semen. Lifting her hips, she helped Irene ride the wave, humping the twitching cock until it was emptied of all essence.

“Shit.” Irene was breathless, her eyes lost in a daze. Her lips were tinted with the red of a hard climax. “I came inside.” A hint of worry marred her raspy voice. Joy chuckled, the tight clasp of her legs slipping to the floor.

“Don’t worry. I wanted it.” She felt Irene’s penis soften inside her warmth, the penetration now cozy and soft. Slowly, the prick slipped out of the hole, a slop of white goo drizzling out. The emptiness had her cunt fluttering, sad and cold without its owner. “God, Irene,” Joy reached down between their bodies, hand playing with her cum-drenched pussy. Strings of spunk stained her fingers.

She licked the white, the essence tangy on her tongue. “Yummy.” Irene’s gaze seemed to refocus, her blackened eyes fixed on the slurping cum. Joy could live off cum if she could. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was the tastiest meal. Tart and sweet. Thick and creamy. “Mmm, so delicious.” Her lips sucked down to the knuckles, digits sliding in and out with a wet pop. Strands webbed between her fingers, the moist ropes like cookie dough.

Black hair stuck to Irene’s neck, her chest heaving. Joy had always been a slut in bed. But by the way that the woman looked at her, with a parting mouth and a curious gaze, it was as if she’d reached a new low. Or high. “Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” Irene shifted off the girl’s body, planting her knees to the floor.

“I guess I like being watched.” Joy offered a cheeky smile, lifting up to rest on her elbows. From this angle, her breasts dipped, sweat sticking beneath the crease. “Mmm.” Tingles shot to her head, brain fuzzy. Her muscles were soft, the euphoria lulling her body into a calm trance. With a hum, she sat upright and crossed her legs, the cool air tickling her gaping cunt.

A wet slobber echoed through the room. Joy looked to the side, her hooded eyes taking in the scene. For a moment, she was content to just sit there, relaxed in her post-bliss, watching Wendy receive a guzzling blowjob. Poor Seulgi still stood alone, her face stunned and her cock a fiery red. Fuck. Was she...?

“Irene,” Joy whispered, eyes trailing along Seulgi’s graceful figure. Her muscles were defined and _tight_ , the definition lean on her abdomen. It looked like her body was carved from marble. “Is Seulgi a virgin?”

“Ask her yourself.” On shaky legs, Irene stood up, her prick flopping between her thighs.

Joy smirked, eyelashes flickering to seduce. “Seulgi,” she purred, gazing at the stiff pole. Good lord. The hefty length had a slight bend to it, the tip swaying upwards. Parting her legs, she planted her feet on the floor, baring her glistening pussy to the girl. “Are you a virgin?” She patted her folds, a dull tap emitting from her palm. Taking a virgin cock seemed so very appealing — offering the intimate gift to such a used slut as herself. The thought made her quiver in suspense. Her pussy couldn’t wait to devour the untouched meat.

“Uh...” Seulgi’s eyes flicked to Irene, as if searching for a way out.

“Tell her, sweetheart. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Irene’s voice melted the room, the reassurance like a mother soothing a worried baby.

“O-Okay. Yes, yes I am.” Seulgi bowed her head, her lips tilting into a sheepish smile. A light pink blushed her cheeks.

“Will you fuck me, Seulgi?” Joy stuck a finger into her hole, a mixture of wetness and Irene’s cum swirling around. “I promise your first time will be amazing with me.” She dug out the remnants of the leader’s seed, white filth smearing across the black floor.

“I...” Seulgi’s cock bobbed, the appendage nodding to the request. Even if the girl said no, her dick was saying yes. “I-I want...” she stammered, gripping the base in a strangled hold. The purple veins raised, the rod a gristly pound of muscle. “Yes, I want it.” 

Gratitude erupted in Joy’s chest, the sensation like a vine blooming with floral life. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” A small tear slid from her eye. Four beautiful cocks, one a virgin, and all throbbing to plug her holes. This was the gift that kept on giving.

“Right here,” Irene uttered, pointing to a spot on the ground. The shy girl slowly walked to the leader. “Are you ready?” she trailed her fingers up Seulgi’s arm, a soft smile tugging at her lips. The woman looked like a proud teacher, watching her student flourish in the big wide world. Seulgi was in the presence of beloved group members, with their soft eyes and their comforting hands — it was such a wonderful way to lose innocence. If Joy wasn’t so fucked out in bliss, she might even feel a little jealous.

“I’m ready.” A flutter danced in Joy’s chest when she heard the words, her clit twinging in anticipation.

“Good girl,” Irene breathed, tracing a strand of hair behind Seulgi’s ear. They shared a deep, tender kiss. The sound of their lips rolling was moist and slippery. Or maybe that was the sound of Yeri sucking dick.

Seulgi laid down on the floor, her pale body straight and her cock pointing to the ceiling. The length looked lonely standing there, all swollen and red. It needed an experienced mentor. “God. You’re so big.” Joy straddled the girl’s waist, her knees pressing to the ground. Her sinful gaze trailed up Seulgi’s body, starting from the tip of her cock, to the buds on her breasts. The girl was flat-chested, with hard pink nipples that drew into a tight peak.

“Please go slow. I’m not sure how long I can last.” Seulgi bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing in what looked like embarrassment. The girl was so damn cute.

“I don’t mind if you bust straight away. Just enjoy yourself, okay?” Joy shivered, palming the rod in gingerly strokes. The meat was warm in her hand. “Fuck, it’s so hot,” she husked, mind black with lust. A blush crept up Seulgi’s skin, touching her chest and colouring her face. Joy gripped the tool firmly, fingers wrapping around the girth in a clenched fist. Spitting on it, shiny liquid slicked the shaft, hand squelching through the rub. Abruptly, the swollen head thrust through the tight grasp, Seulgi’s groin bucking to fuck her hand. What a confident little bear.

“Joy,” Seulgi lulled her head back, eyes clenching shut. “P-Please sit on it.”

A tingle shot up Joy’s spine, the request drowning her in a maddened lust. “God, yes.” She kneeled above the girth, wetness dripping out of her pussy and tipping the head. One move, and Seulgi’s virginity would be taken. “I want you,” she breathed, stroking the cock through her folds. The heat from the throbbing dick pressed against her wetness. “Oh!” And then slowly, time dragging to a crawl, she descended. Her pussy lips opened for the solid meat, like an initiation into new life. The raw chunk twitched inside, the slight bend hitting her inner wall. Only half the length, and Joy was already seeing stars.

“Oh my god!” Seulgi yelped, back arching. The sink down was steady, each inch taking a moment to settle before it was eased a little deeper. As much as Joy wanted to shove the stick up right up her core, she didn’t want to overwhelm the girl. “That feels s-so good.”

“Mmm, so good,” Joy husked, thighs quivering as the girth speared her hole. With a moan, her cunt swallowed the shaft, wetness dribbling to Seulgi’s groin. “Fuck.” The massive cock held her upright, the entire length sheathed inside. For a moment, she sat idle with the appendage buried, the rod fitting snuggly in the depths of her cunt. Like a warm sleeve crafted for cock.

Seulgi gripped Joy’s hips. “You’re really tight.” Her mouth was agape, eyes slipping open to reveal blackened pupils. Joy planted her hand to the girl’s abdomen, her waist snapping to begin a bounce.

“Oh yeah?” Riding the cock, she clenched around the girth with each backstroke, cunt aching for the fill. Her walls were engorged as she rode the girl. “Uh, yes, yes.” Sweat beaded down her back, her tits swaying as she began to increase her rhythm. Bucking frantically, Joy bounced on the prick with a lively pep, eyes deranged and pussy tight with the build of a second peak. Seulgi probably wanted a soft lover, someone to take her sensually and slow. But Joy was outrageous. The moment she touched cock, her body would heat into a frenzy. She couldn’t help herself. “ _Hnnng_.” The tip brushed against the spot that drove her wild, spongy flesh rigid with blood. Fuck, she desperately needed to orgasm again.

“Yeri, I’ll take over.” Through her foggy gaze, Joy saw Irene swap places with Yeri, kneeling below Wendy to take her dick down her throat. A bottle of lube passed between them. Holy fucking shit. Joy quivered in elation. She was gonna get rammed up the ass.

The maknae lowered to the floor behind the fucking couple, her rigid cock smearing down Joy’s back and stopping by her asscrack. “Lay down, lovely.” Yeri had a knack for bossing everyone around. Except for Irene, that is. A tap to Joy’s buttocks, the light touch making her shiver. “Let’s see those cheeks spread open,” the girl giggled, mischief laced through her voice, “I wanna see Seulgi ripping you apart.”

“Yeri! W-What?” Seulgi stuttered, face flushing a deep red. It didn’t stop her though — Joy felt the cock spear upwards, the girl now taking control.

“Come on,” Yeri prompted, pressing her hands against Joy’s back. With a shove, she fell on top of Seulgi, her weight heaving against the girl’s delicate chest. Their sweat slicked, skin embedded into one slippery pulp. “Oh, yeah, that’s it.” The crisp air tickled her exposed asshole, Yeri’s fingers parting the crack. “You’re good for a first-timer, Seulgi. Joy’s pussy is so wet.”

“Ugh!” Joy gasped, lips ghosting across Seulgi’s face. Strangled breaths mingled together. “Please. Y-Yeri, please.” The younger girl had a wicked mouth, dirty words falling effortlessly from her lips. Joy yearned for such a savage to pummel her ass. God. “Please!” She couldn’t even say the words aloud, her mind was too broken, too fucked from the rapture.

“Please what?” The twitching organ breached her puckered bud, cold lubricant slicking the sensitive skin. “Say it.” Yeri’s knees bumped by Joy’s sides, heat clammy between their bodies.

“I want-I w-want, please!” Joy was driven crazy, the excitement of being stuffed nearly sending her over edge. “I want you to fuck me up the ass. I want you both to ravage me at the same time.” The words came out fast and hard, her face boiling from the lack of oxygen. It was hard to breathe when getting fucked by a monster cock. “Fuck me, fuck me. God, I can’t...”

“Unnf!” Yeri groaned, cockhead slipping into the tight ring. The meat was hard and slippery, her anus stretching to accomodate the width. A girth as wide as Yeri’s huge penis was not meant for such a tiny hole.

“Ow!” Joy howled, pain ripping up her spine. The thickness delved deep into the anal cavity, the rod rutting against the seam. Pressure throbbed from inside her ass, an ache stabbing through her temples. Her canal clenched, ridges collapsing on the callous intrusion. Of course Yeri wouldn’t give her time to adjust. “It hurts!” Tears fell from her eyes, the saltiness sliding over her mouth and dripping onto Seulgi’s face. “It hurts so fucking good!” Heaven broke through the ceiling, pulling Joy to ascend. She felt warm, she felt full. She felt like she’d never walk again. The sensation of being plugged in both holes was beyond intense, the rigid cocks filling her up and pushing her swollen walls.

It wasn’t long before Yeri started to thrust, her petite frame pinning Joy to Seulgi as she roughly fucked the fluttering hole. “Uhh, uh.” A deep groan tore from the maknae’s throat whenever she slammed the hilt, balls slapping against Joy’s puffy pussy whenever Seulgi was buried inside. Their dicks darted into her with an erratic rhythm, as if they were competing to nut first. With each shove, Yeri’s busty tits pressed against her back, the soft tissue caressing her skin like a pillow.

From the outside, they probably looked like a wild three-headed creature. With the primal way they screwed, such an observation wouldn’t be far off.

“Ah, ah, _ahhh_.” Joy’s moans were breathy and feminine. She was anchored, impaled on two slabs of hard wood. All her body could do was flop, rocking back and forth as her holes were speared. They ground against each other with a deranged fervour, groins swollen and tongues wet with drool. Joy’s holes were raw, as if she’d been ripped and was getting plowed in one orifice. The membrane connecting her pussy and ass was pummelled into a weak film. She felt their cocks touch each other through her abused walls, the sensitive tissue loosened and sore. A knot tied in her abdomen, a tingle spread to her fingertips. The friction lit a flame, her core burning with a nearing peak.

“Ugh! God!” Yeri and Seulgi both grunted like beasts, and so did — _oh fuck_. Irene was on all fours. Penetrated up the rear, body shifting back and forth from the thrust of Wendy’s hefty cock. The leader’s dick was slick and erect, flopping beneath her frame.

“Fuck, yes, _Wendy_ ,” Irene groaned, sweat shining her forehead. Joy had never the seen the leader in such a submissive position, under the weight and mercy of another dick.

From this angle, Joy saw the woman’s ass in all its glory. It was fucking perfect. Pert and white. Firm and round. And to see it getting split apart — tight anal ring rippling on a veiny girth — it was enough to make the girl topple off the edge.

“Nnnngh!” Joy came undone, the knot unwinding quick and hard. Her entire body convulsed, clit pounding and holes clenched. The rods pummelling her body drew out her orgasm past its peak, the wave riding out for what felt like many minutes. A slew of fluid gushed out of her cunt, the intense release rendering her body and mind numb. “Uh! Y-Yes! Yes!” Spit seeped out of the corner of her mouth. Tongue hanging out and eyes black with a deranged lust, Joy collapsed into the crook of Seulgi’s neck.

“What? Are you done?” Yeri snickered, slapping Joy’s backside and tearing her anus into nothing. Compared to Yeri’s ruthless cock, Seulgi’s push felt slow and gentle. Not that Joy minded. A sensual slide in the pussy and a brutal pound up the ass was the perfect combination.

“Nnn.” Joy couldn’t speak. Her voice was horse, the burn from the babble of groans itching her throat. “Nnn,” she tried again, mind fuzzy.

“No?” Yeri prompted, spearing the rump in rigid shoves. The fullness was overwhelming, the sensation taking Joy to another plane. But her body was lifeless. A slab of flesh. A pound of pulp that belonged to cock even if her conscious was barely there.

“No, n-not done,” Joy rasped, tongue sticking out to taste the saltiness of Seulgi’s collarbone. “Not done until I get...” It was erotic watching Wendy’s girth plow the leader. But Joy was needy and selfish. She would much prefer for it to lay inside her mouth. “Suck, I want to suck.” Hand pressed to the floor, she leaned up, weakly pointing to screwing couple. Joy had three holes. All needed to be filled.

“Irene? May I?” Wendy asked, thrusts slowing to a steady roll. The leader’s cock dribbled precum onto the floor, head swollen and red.

“I...” Irene arched, black hair sticking to her back. Her eyes were rolled back. “F-Fuck, I’m so close though.”

“Please, mommy,” Joy whined, voice almost lost amongst the incessant groans filling the room. “I’ll suck both of you.”

Instantly, Wendy pulled out, cock twitching with a sheen of lube. “Okay, okay,” Irene breathed, anus gaping, the ring grasping to air. Joy realised then that she’d be sucking a cock that’d been inside the leader’s asshole. She had to pinch herself -- the girl was too lucky.

“Here.” Joy flung her head back, tongue sliding out. Holding Wendy’s hand, Irene stumbled to her feat, skin pink and member flared from the close nut. “I want both,” she commanded, body bouncing up and down from the cocks thrusting inside.

“Mmm, you’re so pretty,” Wendy hummed, trailing her cockhead along Joy’s bottom lip. Desperate, Joy snaked her tongue out to taste it, flicking the ridge. Strawberry flavoured lubricant graced her mouth. “G-God, how are we supposed to do this?” The length slid inside the girl’s throat, pumping for a few strokes. _Yes_. Satisfaction tingled down Joy’s spine. She was getting penetrated by three delightful dicks. Wendy’s cock felt warm and cozy inside her mouth, veins tickling her tongue, head poking her palate. Joy hummed, lips stretched out to accomodate the girth. She rarely gagged anymore, her throat welcomed cock like oxygen.

“I don’t know,” Irene husked, hand quickly fisting her rigid prick. The precum dribbling head smeared across Joy’s face, her cheeks puffed out from the other cock lodged inside. “Baby, do you think you can take us both?” She chuckled darkly, shaft trailing to where Wendy’s dick met Joy’s lips.

“Ugh! I can’t...” Seulgi yelped, her face helplessly flushed below the two women getting their dicks sucked. “I’m...” And with a low moan, Seulgi erupted, the hot cum sloshing up Joy’s cunt. “Ah-ah!” Seed gurgled inside the hole, the jets of sticky fluid spraying to the hilt. Joy felt the meat pulse, the girth pumping with each string of ejaculation. Softened, the flaccid cock slipped out or the entrance, the emptiness gushing Joy’s pussy with air. Truthfully, the girl had a wonderful stamina, _especially_ for her first time. Perhaps all that dancing helped, Joy mused.

“Here, let me just,” Irene whispered, poking her cock against the girl’s lips. “Kiss me.” With a heady breath, she leaned to capture Wendy’s lips. Tongues swirled and flicked, a soft slick smacking from their suctioned mouths.

Viewing the two older women make out was tantalising, their connection profound and passionate. It made the girl swoon. “Mmm.” Joy bobbed her head on the length, the tip hitting her throat with each sheath.

“God,” Seulgi husked, shifting and stumbling out of the enclosed orgy. Her spent cock flopped against her thigh, still huge and thick.

“Hnn, mmph!” Wendy’s cock slipped out of her mouth, her chest heaving to gasp for air. But a mere moment later, she latched onto Irene’s junk, taking the woman in with one deep gulp.

“Joy!” Irene whined, breaking away from the kiss. The older women’s breasts grazed, their petite and pale bodies grinding against in each other. Joy fisted Wendy’s thick tool in quick jerks, her blowjob lips slurping on Irene in synchronised time. Her asshole was worn beyond use. If Joy was a fuckdoll, she would certainly need to be replaced. It gaped on Yeri’s dick, the hole loose and barely strong enough to clench. The maknae had given her ass a thorough pummel. She’d beaten her with cock.

“Shit! I’m close!” Wendy’s prick teetered, the girth swelling in Joy’s grasp. She sucked both women, hand and mouth alternating between the two. Both tools tasted salty and of musk.

“So a-am I.” Yeri’s penis burrowed inside her asshole in erratic ruts, the length pushing way past the hilt. Joy had been stretched beyond limit. An abrupt blare of light crossed her vision, her body squirming with the purge of another climax. It felt like she’d been split in half, her body ripping from the cunt and through her chest.

“Wait,” Irene husked, pulling her cock out of the fuckhole. “Cum on her.”

On her knees, Joy sat back and awaited the finale. She kneeled in the centre of the studio like the star of a show, nothing but her sweaty naked body on display. “Unnf.” Her asshole fluttered without the juicy meat pumping inside. But it didn’t matter, Yeri’s cum belonged on her body just as much. The three dick-bearing women tugged their delicious tools above her shameless body. The rapid pull of stiff skin slicked, the fapping sound making Joy quiver. She couldn’t wait for the shower to douse her body in filth. “Mmm, paint me.” The air tickled Joy’s hard nipples. Goosebumps covered her skin, body on edge with a mind-breaking excitement.

“Oh, yeah, fuck!” Yeri was the first to bust, her white spunk splashing across Joy’s face. The goo slipped down her nose and into her mouth, the dollop landing on her extended tongue. Swallowing, she tasted the sperm, the flavour sweet and acidic like citrus. Within seconds, Irene followed, ejaculate spraying on her full tits.

“Yes! Jizz all over me! Fuck.” Joy’s thighs quivered, her body swaying. She was too euphoric to sit up properly. Wendy was the last to nut, but when she did, it absolutely drenched Joy. Tangy seed painted her chest and abdomen, stand after strand ripping from the head. The sling of white frothed on her belly, the bubble dipping into her navel. “Oh _yeah_.” Covered in a shower of viscous sperm, Joy grinned, chest blossoming with warmth. She rubbed the juice on her nipples, circling the liquid around the stiff nub. The smell of sex spread throughout. Saltiness of sweat, musk of seed.

Their cocks took a pause to soften, wilting at half-mast for a long moment. Standing tall and proud above the cum-tainted slut. “Did you enjoy your gift?” Wendy asked, a tender smile on her lips. Drips of fluid smattered the floor, the globs shining under the light.

“Yes, yes!” Joy exclaimed, smoothing the cum over her body like lotion. Her body glimmered with spunk. It stained her skin, making her feel so delightfully dirty. If she could, she’d be drenched in seed every minute of every day. This was Joy’s happy place. “It feels so good.” With a smirk, she lathered the seed on her face, cheeks smothered in the most exquisite facial. Joy’s skin would be creamy for weeks.

“Can-Can I lick some of it off?” Seulgi’s gentle voice cut through the haze of lust. Joy squirmed, skin oily, thighs slippery with jizz and sweat. The request had her boiling, body pulsing to romp again. Innocent Seulgi had grown up so fast.

“Sure.” And with a sheepish smile, Seulgi lowered to the floor, curious tongue stroking along the ooze.

Joy would’ve preferred to ingest the tasty treat for herself. But Seulgi was cute and doe-eyed. Nobody could resist. The cream could be shared — just this once. “Leave some for me, Seulgi,” she giggled, leaning back on her palms, perky tits jutting out.

...

It took them another hour to finally finish fucking. And after countless orgasms, her holes destroyed by the four throbbing dicks, Joy’s eyes slipped shut. Sleep crept up her body, the wave lulling her to a state of dream. She was sweaty, drenched in wetness and old seed that’d started to flake. But her limbs were limp. Unable to move, not to bathe or even clothe. “Hmm, I love my family.” With a contented sigh, she drifted to sleep on the studio floor.

/


End file.
